


Without Question

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [422]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, brief non-explicit reference to menage a trois, involving Scisaac not Sterek, see author's note - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/29/20: “angel, sailor, dinner”I managed to fit the challenge word "sailor" into this drabble by giving Scott and Isaac a threesome with one. It's only mentioned and isn't explicit in the least.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [422]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Without Question

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/29/20: “angel, sailor, dinner”
> 
> I managed to fit the challenge word "sailor" into this drabble by giving Scott and Isaac a threesome with one. It's only mentioned and isn't explicit in the least.

Stiles began regretting his bro-time dinner with Scott when all Scott talked about was the threesome with a sailor he and Isaac had during their San Francisco stay.

So Isaac only _looked_ like an innocent angel, Stiles thought.

Derek looked like a sexy devil but was probably baking cookies, back at home.

At home Stiles was met at the door, receiving a sweet kiss and a smile no words could describe. He smiled too when the aroma of something baking struck his nose. Hugging Derek tightly, like he’d never let go, Stiles forgot whatever silly question he’d planned to ask.


End file.
